Operation: ANGEL
by Ursa's number one fan
Summary: When monsters appear to destroy the Kids Next Door heroes must rise to defend it. (Rating for future chapters - Parody on Neon Genesis Evangelion.)
1. Chapter 00: Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Codename: Kids next door.

Kids Next Door

Operation: A.N.G.E.L.

Chapter 00: Prologue

"To: All current staff members:

Your attendance is required on Friday the 3rd at 9:00 am for a mandatory seminar on 'MegaCorp in the new Millennium: Future Strategies to accelerate productivity and profitability.' Please be on time and dressed appropriately.

Sincerely

Mr. Boss"

The man in the yellow body suit groaned to himself. He _hated _meetings. He didn't even like them when he was in earnest working for Mr. Boss. These days he felt like he was a double agent more than anything. He used to be such an honest villain, he wondered how this all came about.

It had all started with a letter of notification on child support payments being due. The thought that he might be a father never entered his mind before that day. He went on to discover that his child was none other than Kids Next Door Operative Numbah Thirteen. That made working with Mr. Boss, whose goals included the eliminator of Kids Next Door, a little bit complicated. Especially since his son was the most frequently captured Kids Next Door Operatives. Fortunately for that situation, the Kids Next Door decommissioned him shortly after learning about the boy's parentage. After that, his son fell into a depression. Only when he came to work with his dad and met Mr. Boss who brought back some repressed memories, was the boy able to focus his mind and decide to strike back against the Kids Next Door. The two became a duo: the Tolienator and the Plunger. The Plunger was the mastermind, but right now the Tolienator was working reconnaissance, getting information from Mr. Boss and his organization.

The nearest the Plunger figured, the Tolienator had about a week's worth of work left, before he could finally escape. Unfortunately the meeting was today, in a half hour. The Tolienator grimaced as he adjusted the toilet seat that hung around his neck. He wondered if the person sitting behind him would make him take it off again, that is what happened at the last meeting.

When it was quarter to nine the Tolienator made his way to the large meeting room, he wanted to ensure he got a seat in the corner, and catch a quick nap before the meeting. There were benefits to wearing rolls of toilet paper as part of your costume, they make decent impromptu pillows. He drifted softly to a short dreamless sleep.

"May I have your attention please," a voice boomed over the room, waking the Tolienator up. "May I have your full, conscious, attention, please. Thank you."

The speaker, Mr. Boss, started some spiel about the profit margins, Tolienator began to start nodding off again, but then, all of a sudden, the room fell dark as a moonless midnight.

"Greetings," a disembodied feminine voice cooed. "My name is Luvara, Luvara the enchantress. I have come before you today with a proposition that I believe will be beneficial to both parties involved."

With a snap, a soft glow appeared on the head of a walking stick, illuminating its bearer. The woman didn't appear to have passed even her twenty-first birthday. Her hair was dark, long, curly, and the Tolienator was sure he had seen it before on a shampoo commercial. She wore a red corset-top and a flowing long black skirt. She was adorned with some jewelry, not enough to be gaudy, but enough to display an air of elegance. Her face was painted in a rather bold fashioned, she knew which features of hers to accentuate and did a good job at doing so. She was without a doubt the most attractive woman in the room, Mr. Boss' secretary scowled when she realized that.

"Can I help you Miss?" Mr. Boss asked, frowning at the interruption, he was ironically just about to get to the "time is money" segment.

"I'm a Mrs. actually," the young woman said blushing momentarily. "My husband and I are working to destroy the Kids Next Door, an agency that your organization is familiar with and has tried to deal with in the past. With my plans and our combined resources, I believe-"

"Thank you for your concern ma'am," Mr. Boss said cutting her off, having heard as much as he wanted to. "We'll be fine."

"But-," started the enchantress, shocked that she was dismissed so easily.

"If you would kindly restore the lighting to this room, or get whoever to undo whatever they did to turn it off, that would be satisfactory," Mr. Boss started barking. He was mad, this girl was half his age, she came in and disrupted his meeting, wasting his time, and God knows what she did to the lights. "Don't call us, we will call you."

Luvara pouted momentarily, unhappy at being cut short. She decided to act on his frank businesslike level, "Fine, here is my card, my name, again, is Luvara the enchantress. Listed on my card are several ways of contacting me, the easiest being my cell phone number."

With a wave of her hand over the walking stick, she disappeared and the room was once again lit by fluorescent light.

The Tolienator wondered if perhaps he should get the information from the enchantress' card from Mr. Boss, only to discover that somehow a copy of her card appeared in his, and everyone else's, pocket.


	2. Chapter 01: Scry

"Er, hello? Is this Luvara the Enchantress? I really am sorry if I dialed the number wrong," a bumbling voice asked into a telephone.

"This is," a feminine voice purred from the receiver. "May I ask who is calling?"

"Uh well, "the Tolienator paused nervously, his script didn't go this far, he had expected her to hang up on him right away. "This is the, uh, Tol-Tolienator. Um, you showed up at Mr. Boss' meeting?"

"Ah, yes," Luvara cooed. "I was expecting your call, please meet me tomorrow at 3 pm at 666 Osmosis Blvd." Before he could respond she quickly added, "See you then."

"Ok! I'm looking forw-," the Tolienator began saying, only then realizing that he was talking to a dial tone.

Kids Next Door

Operation: A.N.G.E.L.

Angelic

Nuisances

Guardians

Eliminate

Loftily

Chapter 01: Scry

Note: Vensy is used with permission of Vensy-Chan her creator.

"Hey! Vensy! Wait up!" A young boy called out in a crowded school entrance.

A girl with long purple hair paused. She was a stark contrast to almost everyone around her. While the other children enjoyed school, or at least being with their classmates, Vensy appeared as though she was going to a funeral for someone she loved dearly. Her clothes were long and black; to say her complexion was fair would almost be an understatement; her eyes startled anyone who looked into them, as they were an eerily unnatural pale purple.

"Hey," the boy said as soon as he caught up to her. "What's up?"

"Nothing," the girl said grimly. "I should go; I don't want to be late to class."

The boy smiled, "Ok, see you in class Vensy!"

"Bye Luke."

…………………………..

Science class was very boring, Luke decided. He decided to write Vensy a note, as she sat right in front of him. His dad had been telling him about his magic lady he saw at work, and how he wanted to get her to help them fight the Kids Next Door. While Luke didn't know anything about such things, he assumed Vensy might, as she dressed all in black, and seemed almost otherworldly sometimes.

"Vensy-

Do you know anyone who can scry?

Luke"

Vensy got the note, and read it. She frowned and reread it. Luke normally didn't ask questions about magic and such. Frankly, she was alarmed that he would know to ask her such a question, but she didn't want to make a scene. She quickly scribbled a reply asking what he wanted to scry. A minute or so later she had her reply.

"A secret organization of mean kids, called The Kids Next Door, they did something to me and then tried to erase my memories of it."

That made no sense to her. Ironically she had just joined an organization by that very name. The members of it were hardly mean; they were too soft to ever do anything like erasing a kid's memories.

"Vensy! Luke!" the grey-haired teacher barked, "stop passing notes and pay attention!"

…………………

"Come on dad," Luke, the former Kids Next Door Operative Numbah Thirteen, said. He hated nagging his dad, but they would be late if they didn't get going. What in the world was taking his father so long was beyond him.

"How do I look?" the man in the yellow jump-suit asked. If there was ever a person who should not ask that question, it was the Tolienator. He was wearing his normal costume, which consisted of a yellow full body jumpsuit, five rolls of toilet paper, one on each limb by the hand or foot, one on his head, and he wore a light blue toilet seat around his neck.

"Great, can we go now?" the young boy asked shortly, bored with his father's odd antics.

…………………….

"Hello, my name is the Tolienator, I call you the other d-day," the Tolienator stuttered, he was even more nervous than he had been on the phone. "I-I, well t-that is my s-son and I were wondering, if y-you'd like to aid our efforts t-to-:"

"What my dad means to say," Luke interrupted, possible due to his dislike of hearing his dad stumble over himself verbally without getting any point across, "is that we have a common goal. We all want to take down the Kids Next Door. It would only make sense if we collaborated our efforts."

Luvara was surprised to see a child with the villain. She was even more surprised that he got to the point and used a big word properly, especially since the father appeared to be incapable of speaking a coherent sentence without stuttering. "The Tolienator and son I presume?"

"Yes ma'am!" the Tolienator said grinning like a fool. "Happy to be of service!"

"Please come in you two," Luvara said, leading the man and his son inside her house. She didn't really like being in her doorway for very long. She was pretty sure that being an enchantress in this day of age would not go over well with most of her neighbors. She took them to the entertaining room, a not too small, not too large room which contained a sofa, and a few chairs and a table. It was where she and her husband always conducted meetings. A tall older man sat in one of the chairs, he was dressed in a dark red robe, with pinstriped black pants and a white button down shirt underneath.

"Xanthanos, this is the man who called earlier," Luvara said introducing her husband to the two. "Tolienator, this is my husband Xanthanos, he is a Summoner."

"H-husband?" Tolienator said to himself almost silently. That just ruined all his plans. Now he decided that his plan of seducing Luvara and them falling in love and getting married and living happily ever after destroying the Kids Next Door flew completely out the window.

Luke was feeling a bit annoyed at being ignored. "My name's Luke, I believe I may have been in the Kids Next Door headquarters before, I have some memories of that place. I have a plan, but Mr. Xanthanos being a Summoner gives me a better idea."

Luvara raised an eyebrow. The child had guts, and apparently a plan. She sent a telepathetic message to her husband letting him know about how the boy acted at the door. She smiled when he replying telepathically stating what she had assessed. The duo would make a good addition.

……………………….

Xanthanos was chanting. He had been chanting for five minutes. Odds are he would be chanting for at least five more. The Tolienator smiled to himself, while eyeing Luvara. He thought she was so pretty, that if she would fall in love with him he'd be the happiest man alive. Unfortunately she was married. But then again, he realized, he used to be married too! A divorce changed that real quick, maybe she could get a divorce.

"Um, Luvara?" the Tolienator began. "I was wondering if you had ever given any thought to-"

Luvara hissed at him to be quiet. "If the chants go wrong, it could kill him, possibly kill all of us, so shut up."

"Hmmm, you'd be a widow then," the Tolienator ponder, too loudly to not be heard. "Widows can remarry."

Luvara weighted two options: 1. Killing the Tolienator, or 2. Freezing him with magic until after the summoning. She glared at him with a look that could freeze the sun while she pondered those options.

She decided on freezing. She quietly wove her spell of ancient rune words, a magic similar to that her husband was chanting, but different, so it would not interfere with his spell. Before ten seconds were up, the Tolienator was encased in magical ice suspending him in time.

Luke saw that and realized that the situation was going bad fast. He decided his best choice was to confront Luvara. "Take that spell off of my dad," he demanded.

Luvara smirked at the eleven year old giving her orders, "no, he was making a pest of himself. Maybe after the summoning is complete."

Luke frowned, it was not going well. He pulled out his trump card and threatened "Release my father now or I'm leaving and you'll never get the location of the Kids Next Door headquarters from me!"

Luvara rolled her eyes, she knew she had to shut the kid up, her husband was an excellent Summoner, but no ones concentration is perfect. Plus loosing the kid would be bad at this point; they did need the information from him. She chanted a spell that unfroze the Tolienator, but unbeknown to the boy or his dad, she wove in another spell. She hushed the Tolienator when he thawed.

Xanthanos finished his chant. From the floor erupted a giant monster.


	3. Chapter 02: First Angel

Kids Next Door

Operation: A.N.G.E.L.

Angelic

Nuisances

Guardians

Eliminate

Loftily

Chapter 02: First Angel

Note: Vensy is used with permission of Vensy-Chan her creator.

A giant monster was in the room. It was big. Bigger than the house, in fact. That was a small problem. Xanthanos realized that, as soon as it's head had surfaced occupying most of the room, he chanted a temporary shrinking spell.

"W-w-what in the dickens is that!" Numbah Thirteen exclaimed.

Luvara raised an eyebrow at the young boy child and smirked, "An angel. What were you expecting him to summon?"

"B-but my mom said angels were kind and helped people!" the former Numbah Thirteen said cowering. "T-they're good right? Like the ones who sang to the sheep herders on Christmas Eve."

Luvara just snickered. The angel summoned was not a mythical good being, it did not appear as a beautiful human with wings. It looked more like a drawing a deranged man would draw on the side of a wall. It looked awkward, lopsided almost even, it had symmetry and balance, but it was clearly not of this world.

"What is your name summoned one?" Xanthanos demanded of the shrinking monster.

Luke listened eagerly, hoping to hear what an angels name would sound like, what the angel's voice sounded like. Sadly, he didn't hear the angel say anything. But the Summoner heard it apparently, commanding "Sachiel! Ata holexh! "

The "angel", which was about as tall as Luke, simply walked out of the house. Luvara grimaced as it walked through that nice oak door that she got such a good deal on. It was worth it though, to be rid of the Kids Next Door.

The Tolienator could've swore he heard "hey kid, it's not hollowee-" a minute after the angel left, but that really wasn't any concern of his. What was a concern of his was, getting Luvara a new oak door. He inspected the broken one, he wanted to determine if it had been solid oak. He realized that there was a body of a man in a pool of blood on the sidewalk in front of the house. "Uh, I don't mean to be rude, but you guys might want to do something about the corpse in your yard."

Luvara rushed out to see what had happened. There was indeed a man, who was very much dead. He was wearing a suit, had a briefcase by his side. She was moved to feel sorry for the poor fool, until she saw in his other hand a brochure about "how to become a millionaire overnight! Making it easy with MoneyMaker Co!" With the chanting of a few words, the body and blood disappeared.

……………………..

It was a normal day at the clubhouse. Numbah One was planning something, Numbah Two was building something, Numbah Three was thinking Rainbow Monkey happy thoughts, Numbah Four was vexed that there were Rainbow Monkey drawings all over the place, and Numbah Five was no where to be found, but likely to be doing something top secret. Numbah Two was just finishing up his model airplane when the ceiling fell down.

Luckily for him Numbah Five pushed him, herself out of the way of one of the main support beams that landed on Numbah Two's model. Numbah Five, "This isn't good."

She glanced in the direction the roof fell from, to see what had caused it. There was no rot, there was evidence of physical strain, but it looked like someone hit it hard enough to break it. Numbah Two fixed his goggles, and gasped, "Holy Manoly!"

Numbah Five furrowed her brows, "I don't see anything Numbah Two…"

Numbah One interjected fairly calmly, "You really don't see that big freaking monster?"

Numbah Five was taken aback; she rubbed her eyes, "Geez Louis! That thing is huge!"

I t was twice as tall as the clubhouse. Kuki cowered when she saw it; its arms were freakishly thin.

While the children watched it from their partially destroyed clubhouse, it decided to continue it's work and smashed the northern wall in, not caring if anyone got hit or not, and it continued like that. The operatives were finding themselves hard pressed to not be buried alive under rubble or be smashed by the odd elastic arm of the angel.

"Ok, this is NOT working," Numbah One observed. He tried his G.L.U.M.B. against it, the gum bombs didn't appear to even be able to touch the monster. "We need to escape, now!"

Kuki was the first one out the trap door, she happened to be the closest to it when the evacuation order was issued. Numbah Four was next, followed by Numbah Two, Numbah Five and finally Numbah One. The trap door was an emergency exit put into the tree house fairly recently, due to concerns about Numbah Two's inventions.

……………………..

At the moonbase…

"WHAT happened to the treehouse!" Numbah ThreeSixtyTwo asked in shock. "You can be serious? We just finished refurbishing it last year!"

"It was flattened, we were lucky to get out alive!" Numbah Five explained. "Numbah Five didn't just run away and hide, we all tried fighting it with all of the ranged weapons we could get, but nothing affected it!"

"We need better weapons if we're going to reclaim it," Numbah One said pointedly. He was mad. He was mad at the weapons they had for not helping them, he was mad at everyone for being so helpless, but most of all he was mad at himself for failing in an objective.

"I kind of have an idea, "Numbah Two said quietly. "I noticed that the things we shot at it didn't even hit it. But I have an idea for something that should work."

Numbah ThreeSixtyTwo nodded giving her approval.

…………………………….

"Announcing the E.V.A.N.G.E.L.I.O.N. unit prototype 1," Numbah Two said proudly unveiling his creation. It was a large humanoid, as big as the angel was, but mechanical. It appeared to almost have an exoskeleton, like a bug, it looked reminiscent of a dinosaur, Kuki thought.

"How does it work?" the girls with the couple-sizes too large long sleeved green shirt asked.

"Well it's is rather new technology. It works by a pilot entering in through the back, and, well, piloting it," Numbah Two said clumsily. He secretly hoped that he'd be chosen to pilot it.

"Is there a manual or something for it?" Numbah One asked. He didn't particularly care for this new weapon. It was going to be hell to fit it in the club house.

Numbah Two nodded, "I gave it to Numbah Four. He's the only one of us who can pilot it."

"Why Numbah Four?" Numbah Five asked frowning. "Why can only he pilot it?"

"Easy," Numbah Two explained. "He's the only one small enough to fit into the E.V.A.N.G.E.L.I.O.N. And he's still a tight fit at that!"

"Ok people," Numbah ThreeSixtyTwo entered the room saying. "We have a situation in sector N; it seems our 'friend' is attacking the treehouse there."

……………………

The angel was at it again. Its arms slammed into the treehouse, crashing down walls, scattering debris. Luckily all of the Kids Next Door Operatives evacuated when they saw it coming. They watched from a safe distance with gravity as the monster destroyed their home.

Numbah Four hopped into the E.V.A.N.G.E.L.I.O.N. unit. Numbah Two was not kidding when he said that Numbah Four would be the only one who could fit, he realized as he had to wiggle his way into the piloting camber. Once he got there it wasn't too tight of a fit. He pulled the manual out of his hood, he knew it might come in handy when actually piloting. He attempted to make the unit walk towards the angel.

Numbah Two watched with pride as the E.V.A.G.E.L.I.O.N. unit took one and a half steps successfully. Unfortunately, it fell after that. The fall made a loud nose, which did not fall upon deaf ears.

The angel realized that there was something big close by. It strode over and picked up the E.V.A.N.G.E.L.I.O.N. by its head. Unsure of what it was, the angel decided it was best to eliminate it, as it was potentially a treat. It then proceeded to smash the head and the rest of it around. Numbah Two was in shock, and worried about the safety of Numbah Four, as did the other. After a while the malicious angel finished playing with the unit, and decided it was time to strike a mortal blow.

Numbah Three collapsed crying when she saw the angel's arm pierce through the head of the E.V.A.N.G.E.L.I.O.N. unit.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 03: First Battle

Kids Next Door

Operation: A.N.G.E.L.

Angelic

Nuisances

Guardians

Eliminate

Loftily

Chapter 03: First Battle

Note: Vensy is used with permission of Vensy-Chan her creator.

The E.V.A.N.G.E.L.I.O.N. fell to the ground. The angel walked up to it and picked it up by its head.

Then something snapped.

With an easy that Numbah Four never had the E.V.A.N.G.E.L.I.O.N. unit found its feet to the ground and started to attack it. The tall purple machine rammed into the brown monster and knocked it down on it's bottom. The unit then started to pummel where the "head" of the angel seemed to be, the creature was so unlike anything the Kids Next operatives had ever seen, they didn't realize that Numbah Four was apparently going for the red gem that was located in the middle, underneath what resembled visible ribs, until the E.V.A.N.G.E.L.I.O.N. unit was stabbing it with its knife.

Numbah Three went from grieving her friend to being almost horrified by the violence. It was the grossest thing she had ever seen, she knew keeping it from hurting other operatives was important, but right now it looked like Numbah Four in Numbah Two's invention was holding the angel down stabbing it with a large knife.

Suddenly a very quiet "crack" was heard, then the angel exploaded. Half of a block was destroyed, and the E.V.A.N.G.E.L.I.O.N. unit's exterior was almost completely melted. The Operatives were barely able to get an unconscious Walley out.

…………

"Oh darn it," Xanthanos said silently cursing to himself. "The angel has been defeated."

Luvara looked at her husband sympathetically. She knew what it was like to have magic go bad, she hated when it happened to herself. She put her arms around her husband and held him tight, trying to lend him her strength and support.

"I should have summoned a stronger angel," Xanthanos said dispassionately, trying to analyze where he went wrong. Luvara hushed him with a kiss. Xanthanos smiled inwardly to himself, no matter what, he felt, he was always going to be the happiest and luckiest Summoner in the world because Luvara was his wife.

……………..

"I'm surprised they invited us back," the Tolienator said to kill the silence on his way to Luvara's with his son.

"I guess it's either to tell us good news or bad news," Luke said plainly. "Oh! Maybe I can talk Xanthanos into teaching me some magic!"

The Tolienator raised an eyebrow but smiled, it was rather charming how naive and hopeful his son was. He was glad that he boy was no longer mopping around, but had goals and plans. The Tolienator's headache returned, his brain just wasn't used to doing as much thinking as he'd been doing lately.

It was a nice day out. The sun was shining the birds were chirping. Luke paused for a moment, having thought he heard an odd bird call. He remembered hearing it before when he was younger; he looked over in the direction he thought it came from.

What he saw was not a bird; it was not whatever made the sound. It was a dear old friend of his, Vensy. Normally he'd be pleased as punch to see her. But he saw that she wasn't alone. She was with Kids Next Door operatives…

………….

"Um, apparently the angel we summoned wasn't enough." Luvara said after brief greetings had been exchanged. "We can summon something stronger but it'll take more time."

"Um, ok," Luke said awkwardly. "Anything you need us to do?"

Xanthanos shook his head, "no."

………….

That night:

Luke looked over at his alarm clock. It was already 10:30pm. He had gone to bed almost two hours ago. He stared up at his ceiling, unsure of what was bothering him. He was pretty sure it had something to do with those Kids Next Door operatives he saw with Vensy, he felt as though there must've been something special about them. He couldn't put his finger on what though.

………………

The next day, the Tolienator woke up to find a letter sitting on the seat of the golden toilet.

"To: The Tolienator and son"

It read on the top, the handwriting looked like an archaic script. Not the mention the paper itself looked as though it belonged in a museum. The Tolienator had recently made a policy of not reading any of his mail especially that addressed to his real name; but he made an exception for this, as it was to his codename and he figured it wasn't from any government department.

"It has come to our attention that we will require the spear on longus to be able to summon a demon powerful enough to defeat our enemy. It was last scene in America, in the Smithsonian. Please retrieve it for us at your earliest convenience so that we may continue our efforts to defeat the Kids Next Door.

Luvara and Xanthanos"

The letter smelled of a lovely perfume. Tolienator pondered for a minute, he was rather surprised he didn't find Luvara unbelievably attractive, as she had many good qualities, plus her perfume smelled nice.

This was going to take some planning. The Tolienator rolled up his sleeves and got to work, hoping to be ready to execute the plan by the time Luke got done with school for the day.

………………………..

Luke was surprised to see his dad waiting to pick him up when school let out. He had been hoping to talk to Vensy about the people he saw her with the other day. "Dad? What are you doing here?"

The Tolienator smiled, "Come on kid, we've got work to do!"

"Where are we going?" Luke asked raising an eyebrow as the Tolienator put a hand on his son's shoulder to guide him.

"The Smithsonian," the man replied, quickening his pace. He hated being in public. "We're going to go visit the Longus Spear!"

……………………

The Tolienator's plan was rather simple. Luke was a young boy and young boys often go places where they shouldn't. The Tolienator had the magic couple divine the exact location of the Spear, and he just played the part of the inattentive father after telling Luke where to retrieve it from.

Luke had little difficulty finding the spear. It wasn't really a spear, but more of a spearhead. He quickly tucked it under his shirt to conceal it as he heard footsteps approach.

"Now there, young man," a gruff old voice spoke. "What do you think you're doing here?"

Luke turned around to see an older man, with a big thick mustache. He giggled nervously. He mumbled a half hearted explanation, "I thought I saw something so I came back here and everything looks so neat..."

"Well, little fellow," the guard suggested kindly, seeing the kid was embarrassed and nervous already. "Why don't we go find your mom or dad?"

Luke nodded, "I'm here with my dad."

………………….

"Wow, they did it!" Luvara said. She was very surprised, she knew that they duo would try to get the Longus Spear, and may even see it, she wasn't actually expecting them to successfully take it out of the Smithsonian. "Honey, we should teleport them here. We shouldn't let them wonder around Washington D.C. with such an artifact."

Xanthanos nodded in agreement, he doubted either the boy or the father would have any idea the magnitude of power the artifact they were carrying held. He chanted a surprisingly quick spell, and the father-son duo appeared with a poof of white smoke.

Unfortunately the Tolienator, not paying attention to where he was, did not realize that there was a wall not three strides away. With a thunk he hit the wall and fell down dazed.

Luvara, smiling sheepishly at the Tolienator, and said, "We thought it would be easier on you two if we gave you a little lift here."

"Here you go!" Luke said proudly as he pulled the spearhead from where he kept it. In a carefree manner, the boy tossed the artifact at Xanthanos, who never considered that anyone would handle such an artifact so loosely. Luckily the mage was able to catch it in time; it took him diving to the ground to accomplish it.

"Child! Do not throw this artifact ever again!" Xanthanos barked once he had pulled himself up.

"Why not?" Luke asked. "I don't think it can be broken anymore than it is." The spearhead was old, and very worn.

"This is a powerful artifact," Xanthanos stated plainly. "It is said to grant immortality and increase magical power many times over."

"So," Luke asked, "what you're saying is that you'll be able to live forever?"

Xanthanos nodded, "And be able to summon a very powerful angel to destroy the Kids Next Door."


	5. Chapter 04: The Second Angel

Kids Next Door

Operation: A.N.G.E.L.

Angelic

Nuisances

Guardians

Eliminate

Loftily

Chapter 04: The Second Angel.

Note: Vensy is used with permission of Vensy-Chan her creator.

The second summoning went pretty well, this time Luvara was able to do a shrinking spell before everyone was almost crowded out of the room. The summoned angel appeared like an odd mix of a flat-worm and an squid. Luke and the Tolienator were both amazed it didn't need water to survive. They separately both thought that the last angel looked much stronger than this one. But neither wanted to tell their magic-welding allies that.

The worm-angel hovered over the ground awaiting orders. It looked to the Summoner. Unlike the last angel, this one was more attentive more obedient; Xanthanos was proud that he summoned him correctly. Of course, having the artifact sometimes known as the "Spear of Destiny" did help, he must admit.

"Shamshiel, ta telexh maher!" Xanthanos commanded in a magic language. With that the monster left.

Luke decided it couldn't hurt to ask. He quietly approached Xanthanos and asked, "What is that monster's name?"

"Why he is Shamshiel, legend says he was corrupted because he taught astrology to mortals," Xanthanos said matter-of-factly. "Kids these days don't learn anything useful in school."

Luke was even more confused and puzzled than before now, he decided not to ask any more questions.

…………………..

It was a typical hot and dry Texas day. Operatives Fourteen, Eleven and Fifteen were working on plans that would help Numbah Two, from Sector V, with his latest invention. They were expecting Numbah Twelve and Thirteen to arrive to help soon. None of the group really liked Numbah Thirteen; she was too quiet for their taste. None of them dared tell that to her face though.

When Numbah Twelve started opening the club house's door, he thought he heard something like a wrecking ball. He turned around to see that the sound wasn't caused by construction equipment as he had thought; it was caused by a 40 foot tall monster. He ran into the club house to tell the others the news.

"D-do you think it's one of that kind of monster that took out two bases last week?" Numbah Fifteen asked nervously. She frowned slightly in an effort to control her shaking; she had never been so terrified in her life.

"We have to get out of here," Numbah Fourteen said. "We need to get out and scatter, and get in contact with the moon base. Section V managed to take one of these down; we need to know how they did it."

Numbah Fifteen snapped out of her panic, she dialed out to the moonbase on her watch and informed them of what was going on. Numbah Eleven and Numbah Fourteen worked to quickly grab everything that was irreplaceable and light.

The group was able to completely abandon the building before the angel started smashing it. Within ten minutes Sector V appeared with a new weapon/machine/bodysuit they called an E.V.A.N.G.E.L.I.O.N. and were able to battle the monster rather efficiently.

No one remembered to contact Vensy, the new Numbah Thirteen, to warn her to keep away from the clubhouse. She arrived just as Numbah Four in the E.V.A.N.G.E.L.I.O.N. was about to finish defeating the monster.

Vensy had never seen an angel before. She was amazed by it. It was amazing, it was big, its body smooth, perfectly symmetrical and, it had an air of otherworldliness to it. It was like looking at a giant work of art, like reading a poem from a dear friend that was written just for you, like walking through a wooden path home, something about it felt powerful and right.

When Vensy saw that it was being attacked, and destroyed she couldn't help by cry out against it. She wasn't sure what was going on, who was doing what, and why it was being done, but she felt in the pit of what she figured was her soul that the destruction of the creature was wrong.

No one sane was close enough to Vensy to hear her yell- everyone had retreated to shelters and safe houses. When the angel fell it landed about 10 feet away from her. She ran to it and watched as it took its body pulsed for the last time.

The pilot of the E.V.A.G.E.L.I.O.N. was Numbah Four; he began to mildly curse when the angel was falling and he realized that there was a person close to where it was going to land. When the dust had settled, Numbah Four saw who it was, it was the new Numbah Thirteen, and it looks like she walked up to the monster. Numbah Four asked himself how stupid one must be to walk up to a monster that was several hundred times as big as you. He was sure he was going to have a headache for the rest of the day from just thinking how stupid that operative must be.

Much to Vensy's horror the E.V.A.N.G.E.L.I.O.N. then took out a large knife and cut the dead angel. Numbah Four was making sure it was dead. After making sure Numbah Four ejected out of the mechanical suit, and ran over to Vensy.

"You are the stupidest, more moronic, biggest idiot I know!" Numbah Four yelled with clenched fists at his side. "That monster almost fell on you, what were you thinking? Probably nothing!"

Numbah Four then stormed off quickly, he wasn't in the mood to hear her try and defend herself or anything stupid like that.

Vensy didn't chance after him or yell at him. She just stood her ground and quietly muttered, "How dare he?"


	6. Chapter 05

Kids Next Door

Operation: A.N.G.E.L.

Angelic

Nuisances

Guardians

Eliminate

Loftily

Chapter 05.

Note: Vensy is used with permission of Vensy-Chan her creator.

It was wrong, Vensy realized. There wasn't anything else it was, what Numbah Four did to that creature, it was wrong. The creature wasn't attacking Numbah Four, why did Numbah Four need to attack it? He didn't.

Vensy watched as the monstrous flatworm started to fade from the plain.

"Hey What's up Three-Sixty-Two?" Numbah Five greeted the leader of Kids Next Door. She and Numbah Two had just gotten out of the arrival bay. They did not know why she had summoned them.

"Hey, Numbah Five, Numbah Two, thanks for coming on such short notice," Numbah Three-Sixty-Two said cheerfully. "After hearing about the last angel attack we decided that it might be a good idea to up our defenses a bit. From your layouts, Hoagie, we built another E.V.A.G.E.L.I.O.N. Unit. We request you look it over to make sure our modifications won't interfere with its functionality."

"Oh, certainly," Numbah Two said enthusiastically. He was eager to see how they modified it.

"Numbah Five, you were summoned because we decided that you would be the best choice for a pilot for this new E.V.A.N.G.E.L.I.O.N. Your combat skills are far superior to the other Operatives. You are hear to get 'synchronized' with the new unit so that you can assist in the next combat."

"There are going to be more of those monsters?" Numbah Two asked not wanting to really know the answer.

Vensy was in English class. Of all the classes she hated, this was the one she hated the most. Words were inadequate to describe the hatred she felt. Her rage.

But for now, she needed to focus. For some unknown reason she decided that Luke might have some insight into what happened, what that monster was. Unlike most girls her age, she relied on those impulses not out of curiosity, but because they were too often startlingly right.

When the bell finally rang signaling the end of the school day, Vensy rushed over to Luke and started, "Hey Luke I was wonderi--"

"Save it," Luke said coldly. "I won't talk to a traitor like you."

Vensy's face crumpled as Luke walked away wearing a stone face. He didn't really want to be mean to a girl, he didn't like it, but he knew he couldn't trust her. She had betrayed him. She joined the Kids Next Door, she was probably even his replacement too.

Vensy went home as soon and as quickly as she could. Anyone who saw her would tell you that she looked like a zombie, a living dead. That was how she felt. She always had felt that Luke was her best friend, the one person she could really talk to. Now he didn't want anything to do with her anymore. She was all alone again.

_It was Vensy's first day at preschool. Despite how her life was so much better now than it was last year, she still was not very happy. Her Aunt made her dress up in this dress, the dress was such a loud bright color, she hated it. The other children were loud and scary. She was afraid of them, they seemed wild and unpredictable. _

_Most of the children left her alone. But one boy, he was a real pest, he kept on asking her questions and smiling at her, trying to conjole her into not pouting. For the most part he just annoyed her. When it was nap time, he told her that he'd get a nap-mat for her too. Unfortunately the boy decided that the two mats on the bottom of the pile were the most desirable. The other children got quite a laugh when the rest of the rugs fell on the boy. _

_Vensy felt bad for the boy, she didn't like it when people stared at her, she figured she'd curl up and die if they all laughed at her. She was surprised to see the boy not crying but laughing with the other children. He picked himself up and gave her a rug. She smiled, and decided that she wanted to be strong and not care if others laughed at her like the boy. _

_The two became fast friends, and although the boy never outgrew his clumsiness, Luke and Vensy remained good friends. _

Luke's whole day was not going well. First his mom woke him up late, so he almost missed the bus, then he found out he forgot his history assignment on the kitchen table, and to top it all off Vensy, the betrayer, bugged him after school. Then, when he figured he had some chance of getting some good news, he found out that the last Angel that Xanthanos' summoned failed.

"What? After we went through all that trouble to get that artifact for you!" Luke criticized exasperatedly. "I was under the impression that it almost made you a god!"

Xanthanos raised his eyebrow at the boy. He never really liked children that much, which was one reason why he and Luvara never bother to have their own. He didn't like their ignorance and their cheeky attitudes. Instead of turning the lad into a toad Xanthanos decided to serve him humble pie. He tossed a five inch thick book at Luke and said pointedly, "If you aren't happy with our selection of summons, here have the almanac and YOU pick an unbeatable one!"

Luke spent what felt like hours looking through the book. There were more summon-able entities than Luke would've thought could possibly exist. Most of the names were in an odd scripts, he couldn't begin to guess as to how they were pronounced. Thankfully the almanac had a "translation" spell on it that translated everything else.

After the sun had long since set, and the moon rose, Luke found the angel he thought would be able to defeat the Kids Next Door. He called to Xanthanos, "Hey, Mr. Xanthanos, I think this one would do the trick!"

And it was summoned.

The operatives of sector W could only scratch their heads, after evacuating and running a safe distance away, at the latest monster. When you think of monster, generally something furry or scale-covered or vaguely humanoid at least. This monster was a giant cube. Floating above the ground. It was beyond surreal.

Then the big floating cube, shot a huge laser down at sector W's club house and destroyed it utterly. It moved on from there, going towards Kids Next Door central earth base.

Sector W could only watch and hope that the E.V.A.N.G.E.L.I.O.N.s beat the angel there.

"How does Numbah Five get this basted contraption to move!" Numbah Five asked frustrated. She was the newest pilot for the newest E.V.A.N.G.E.L.I.O.N. And it wasn't all easy. She had a new respect for Numbah Four and how he was able to pilot his unit in the previous combats.

The angel was faster than the previous two. Probably because it didn't need to walk to tunnel, it merely floated. Numbah Four and his machine hadn't arrived by the time Numbah Five realized that she would have to start fighting it. The base she was training at was the "old" central headquarters, before the moon-base.

Numbah Five was able to dodge the drilling laser and get to the surface, thanks to a make-shift giant elevator they Kids Next Door engineers came up with, but she wasn't used to piloting the E.V.A.N.G.E.L.I.O.N. Yet and her unit was only able to make one clumsy stab at the floating cube before falling to the ground.

Numbah Five tried to get her mech unit to pick itself up, she willed it, she played with the controls, but it just lied there. The angel, however, was much more active and took advantage of the opportunity. It turned its laser drill from the underground base to the E.V.A.N.G.E.L.I.O.N. Unit that was right next to it. It cut off the large hand that held the knife. It severed the other hand of the mech too, to be safe. It went back to drilling into the underground base.

Meanwhile:

"We have to get her out of there now!" Numbah Two exclaimed, waving his arms around frantically. "Without the hands she's helpless out there! Where is Numbah Four and the other unit?"


	7. Chapter 06

Kids Next Door

Operation: A.N.G.E.L.

Angelic

Nuisances

Guardians

Eliminate

Loftily

Chapter 06

Note: Vensy is used with permission of Vensy-Chan her creator.

Wally arrived at Earth Central Headquarters. He was actually above it, but he was there to stop the latest angel, a monster that looked like a floating dark blue cube, from drilling into and destroying the underground base. Numbah Five, Abby, was in another E.V.A.N.G.E.L.I.O.N. But her unit had been rendered helpless shortly before he arrived. Abby's status was unknown. Wally was not happy, the curmudgeon that he was, he didn't like it when anyone, especially monsters, hurt his friends.

Numbah Four attacked the cube with the large knife. Unfortunately the knife deflected off of the tough smooth hide of the angel. Wally tried stabbing at it, unsuccessfully. After ten minutes of stabbing at, and dodging, Wally received a transmission from Hoagie at headquarters. "Use the Numbah Five's unit's gun."

Wally piloted his giant mech over to the until Numbah Five was in, and went to grab the gun from it. He was shocked when he picked up the gun and one of the hands from Numbah Five's unit came with it. He felt ill.

In his moment of distraction Wally was hit by the angel, the laser cutting into the leg of the mech. It was apparent that if he wanted to survive, he had to forget about the 'grossness' of everything and concentrate. The gun was large, almost too large for the E.V.A.N.G.E.L.I.O.N. Unit he was piloting. The knock back from the first shot he took with it almost sent him and the unit flying.

The shot did hit and injure the angel. Numbah Four was able to get his balance back and evade the counter attack before hitting it dead on.

The angel was dead and a medic team recovered Abby. It took Numbah Two, and a couple other engineers, to get Abby out of the cockpit. She, thankfully, was a live but was unconscious and did sustain some relatively minor injuries, including some bruising and spraining.

Numbah Two felt horrible. The E.V.A.N.G.E.L.I.O.N. Units were his creations, and one of his friends ended up hurt because of it. In the first battle they were used, Wally did get injured, but this seemed different. It was the first time an experimental technology was used, it was more expected. The second attempt should always be an improvement over the first, he believed, but this 'second' was a failure he felt. How quickly Numbah Four took the angel down, Numbah Two figured Abby should've been able to take it down in half the time.

"You've got to be kidding me," Numbah Three-Sixty-Two sighed. "We just now have two working units and you want me to disallow their use, despite them being the only effective weapon we have against the angels, so you can tinker with them some more?"

"You saw what happened today," Numbah Two argued. "Abby is damned lucky to be alive and in one piece. The units have to be fixed. I have several modifications in mind. I'll work as quickly as I can, but this has to be done."

Numbah Two handed Numbah Three-Sixty-Two some schematic drawings. "Here's the updated version of the building plans. In case you want to go behind my back again and have your monkeys build another unit."

Numbah Three-Sixty-Two used all of her self-restraint to walk out of the room without yelling at Numbah Two. She realized that the Kids Next Door was depending on his designs for those machines, and that without him the angels would have destroyed it by now, but his 'god'-complex was starting to annoy her.

Abby was running. She had never run so hard so far in her life. She was gasping in all the air she could. Her legs and arms burned and ached. She was exhausted too. She couldn't wait to be able to stop running. To be able to just stand there and catch her breath. But she was afraid that time would come too soon. You see, she was being chased. Bad things were after her and she had to get away from them.

Abby had always been a healthy girl, she could count the number of times she had gotten sick on one hand. She remembered a girl from her preschool who was not very healthy, the girl who would be sick a couple times a month. There was just something unnatural about that girl, the one thing about her that Abby would always remember was her eyes, they were bright and feverish. Bloodshot, but the color of the irises were bright, almost brilliant.

The sickly girl had transferred to a different school for first grade. Abby hadn't heard anything about the girl, she assumed that the girl eventually got better. How the girl's eyes were constantly bloodshot and gross used to bother Abby.

They, now each as big as her, were chasing her. Abby felt like the end of the race was near, soon she'd get away from them for good. But, she felt something hold her foot. She tripped. She picked herself up and glanced back to see how close the eyes were.

She saw them blink and then close. The eyes of the E.V.A.N.G.E.L.I.O.N. Unit she had been piloting. The bed she had been put on was across the hall from the storage area Hoagie was working on the mech units. Abby cried out when she realized what the eyes were from. A meek operative, the one who was in charge of tending to agents who had minor injuries, came over to Abby to see what was the matter.

"I-i-it blinked at me!" Abby said pointing at the unmoving E.V.A.N.G.E.L.I.O.N. Unit. The operative measured Abby's temperature, certain that it was just fevered delusions.

Luvara and Xanthanos had just sent them to get a special brand of bottled water. Luke and his father, a villain known as the Tolienator, were mildly vexed when they returned to the mages cute suburban house, only to find it empty with a note on the door.

"Angel failed, went to do research. Leave water in kitchen.

Luvara"

"Great," the Tolienator grumbled. He wasn't happy. Grocery shopping was a chore, he hated it. To make it worse, he hated going around in public in his villain-suit. He may be called 'slow' on occasion, but even he knew that a man in a yellow body suit wearing toilet paper roles and a toilet seat gets mighty odd looks. He grumbled, pondered why he felt such loyalty toward the magically inclined couple, and took his son and left.

Luvara was happy. She got to wear her new red and white stripped bikini, sunglasses and straw hat and lie out in the sun (but under an umbrella of course- she didn't want to get too tanned!). The good thing about having a summoner as a husband was that their libraries were generally in tropical locations. She conjured up an icy fruit beverage while she relaxed and waited for her husband to finish his research.

Xanthanos appeared neither as young, as relaxed, or as happy as his wife, but he was busy. Very busy. Old, ancient, almost as old as the written language itself, tomes lay out on the desk in front of him. A library mage came by every hour or so to recast the protection magic one them, as that was the only thing that was keeping the books from crumbling to dust. Xanthanos was glad he bothered to keep up on his dues to this library, for it had the oldest books in the world.

Numbah Two worked day in and day out for a week. He enlisted a few curious operatives to help along with the engineer operatives. In addition to making corrections and modifications to the two existing E.V.A.N.G.E.L.I.O.N. Untits he also built a new one. When Eighty-Six heard about it, she demanded to be made its pilot.


	8. Chapter 07

Kids Next Door

Operation: A.N.G.E.L.

Chapter 07:

Note: Vensy is used with permission of Vensy-Chan her creator.

It had been a welcome interlude, the mages- a Summoner named Xanthanos and his attractive enchantress wife Luvara, along with the Tolienator and his son, Luke- formerly known as Numbah Thirteen, had grown frustrated with the results, or lack their of. So far three Angels had been summoned. Only the first Angel, ironically the least powerful, was able to destroy any Kids Next Door club-houses. Xanthanos had gotten the Tolienator and Luke to procure for him the spear of destiny. He was nearest a mortal-born could be to a demi-god. But, the very powerful Angels he summoned, they were defeated before they could inflict the major damage on the Kids Next Door. The Tolienator and Luke both were growing weary of the magically-inclined duo, the Tolienator having very good reason, unbeknown to him, during the first summoning Luvara grew tired of the attention he paid her and cast a charm on him, a minor one.

The Kids Next Door, a month after decommissioning Numbah Thirteen, found themselves attacked by a giant. In order to protect themselves from further attacks, three new weapons, mechanical suits really, were created. They were named E.V.A.N.G.E.L.I.O.N.s and they were fairly efficient at fending off the giant creatures, 'Angels' that were attacking their bases. Numbah Four was the first agent to become a pilot of Numbah Two's new contraption. During the first battle the inexperienced pilot lost control of his unit, and was badly damaged by the Angel, in order to survive Wally beserked, throwing away all logic and reason to a primal need to survive and protect Kids Next Door. The second fight, while difficult, was much less stressful for him. In the third battle, the underground earth central base was attacked unexpectedly. The engineers had just built a new E.V.A.N.G.E.L.I.O.N. Unit, and had brought Numbah Five in for training on piloting it. Unaccustomed to fighting in such a large mech, Abby was defeated and at the mercy of the floating cube that was the third angel. Numbah Four was able to arrive and save the day. Abby recovered and decided to never be defeated again. Numbah Two then went to work to improve the two E.V.A.N.G.E.L.I.O.N. Units. While modifying them, he decided that a third unit should be built. Numbah Eighty-Six was happy to hear about it, and made herself the pilot of it.

Luke and Vensy were best-friends from kindergarten. The clumsy boy and the girl with the dark attitude were both outsiders, rejected by their peer group. Their friendship however, came to a rift when Luke tried to tell her about his dismissal from Kids Next Door, the fragments he remembered. She was less than sympathetic, having been made the newest Numbah Thirteen recently. Luke felt more confused with his father suddenly develop leadership and planning abilities. Vensy, having lost her only friend, was growing more and more isolated despite being involved in Kids Next Door. She had hoped to make friends in that organization- but after seeing Numbah Four brutally slaughter the second Angel.

"So what 'Angel' are you guys going to summon only to be quickly defeated by children this time?" Luke asked sarcastically.

Luvara, brushed a lock of hair off her face and smiled sweetly at the boy-child. She gently chided him, "But remember, you picked out the last Angel."

Luke turned red, having forgotten that he held the responsibility for the last failure. His father also scolded him briefly, which confused the boy, as his father had never scolded him so seriously before, it still made him feel bad anyway.

Luvara's smile faded, her brows furrowed as she considered something aloud, "The first Angel did the most damage, as it was unexpected. The second Angel was expected, and Kids Next Door had their defenses built up. The third Angel, likewise. All of the Angels have been deployed to inland areas. Perhaps we should try a different approach. I don't believe the Kids Next Door would be expecting an aquatic enemy. From what I've scryed of their weapons, they are made for land combat only."

Xanthanos picked up the almanac and began searching it. "There aren't many aquatic Angels, the climate they come from is far too hot for the amount of water they need. But there is one, Gaghiel, he's not the most powerful, rather obscure, but he should do nicely."

There was a Kids Next Door base on Ellis Island. Back during immigration rushes, the island was known as the "Gateway to America" for more than fifty years, more than twelve million entered the United States through it. It currently is a museum and secretly also houses the Kids Next Door recruitment offices.

The Angel Gaghiel had no problem navigating to and wrecking that base. The operatives who worked there had very little warning, however, most they did have enough warning and were able to flee.

Numbah Two was just putting some finishing touches on the third unit when the alarm went off. He grimaced, realizing that he had been given the luxury to build the E.V.A.N.G.E.L.I.O.N. In peace, but not to completely finish it. It still needed some of the safety features tested, there was no way it could participate in the combat that he was certain would be soon to follow.

He shuttered when he heard Numbah Eighty-Six approach, she wasn't going to like being told that her unit wouldn't be ready. She had spent the last couple days visiting him every break she got, asking about the specifics of "her" unit, talking about how excited she was to start piloting it. She had done training in Numbah Five's unit and was getting to be skilled.

Numbah Four ran to headquarters. He didn't want to be late again, what happened to Abby because he took so long to get there last mind was fresh in his memory. He arrived just to see someone else climbing into his E.V.A.N.G.E.L.I.O.N. Unit.

Numbah Four jumped in as the unit closed and activated. Much to his surprise he landed on one Numbah Eighty-Six.

"What in the world are you doing!" He demanded. "This is MY unit, get your own!"

"Get off of me!" Numbah Eighty-Six shrieked. "There's not room in here enough for two!"

Numbah Four and Eighty-Six moved so that they had some, albeit only about a millimeter of, personal space.

"My unit wasn't ready yet, so I'm borrowing yours," Numbah Eighty-Six stated plainly.

"You have no right!" Numbah Four didn't like dealing with such stupidity. "This is MY unit, not yours."

The unit itself shook, being loaded on the contraption to be moved to where it needed to go to battle the angel.

"Watch where you're falling!" Numbah Eighty-Six hissed.

"What!" Numbah Four rebutted. "It's not like I had much choice where to land!"

"Yeah," Numbah Eighty-Six retorted. "Well you're stupid!"

Numbah Four realized that the E.V.A.N.G.E.L.I.O.N. Unit was well on it's way to where-ever the latest Angel was, and that he and Numbah Eighty-Six were going to have to get along if the unit was going to fight efficiently.

One crowded and uncomfortable ride to near Ellis Island later...

"Holy buckets!" Wally exclaimed. "That monster is huge!"

"If you're afraid," Fanny said in a mocking voice, elbowing him out of the way getting to the controls. "Get out of the way and let me fight it!"

"I never said I was scared," he said defending himself. "Fine, you pilot it since you want to soooo bad. It's not like two can pilot one unit anyway."

Numbah Eighty-Six smiled, pleased with herself. Her eager grin soon faded when she saw that Numbah Four was right, the monster was huge. It was twice as big as the E.V.A.N.G.E.L.I.O.N. They were sitting in. It was almost twice as long. It looked like a streamlined combination of a manta ray and a jellyfish.

"Hey guys," Numbah Three-Sixty-Two said over the communications line that was built into the unit. "I got some bad news, Abby isn't going to make it to day, her mom called her in sick to school today too. You two are on your own."

"Bloody hell!" cursed the Australian. "Why didn't you take HER E.V.A.N.G.E.L.I.O.N.? THEN we could be two pilots in two working units, instead of two pilots crammed into one unit!"

Numbah Eighty-Six shrugged, "How could I have known?"


	9. Chapter 08

Kids Next Door

Operation: A.N.G.E.L.

Chapter 08:

Note: Vensy is used with permission of Vensy-Chan her creator.

Numbah Eighty-Six shifted her weight, started the E.V.A.N.G.E.L.I.O.N. Into motion. Its feet created waves as it approached the aquatic Angel.

Numbah Four scrunched up into the corner, pouting. He figured Fanny could handle this one, but didn't like having his unit commandeered regardless.

The giant mech waded until it was up to its waist in water. Then, they saw the enemy. The graceful blue Angel, appearing as something between a manta ray and a dolphin, was approaching them. It swam swiftly with ease. Fanny readied the E.V.A.N.G.E.L.I.O.N. Unit with its knife. Unfortunately, she did not anticipate its attack. The Angel jumped out of the water briefly and attempted to swallow the mech whole.

The weight and momentum of the Angel knocked the E.V.A.N.G.E.L.I.O.N. Over, submerging it in the water. Fanny and Wally got tossed about as the Angel dragged its prey deeper into the Ocean. Fanny, after reorienting herself, pulled herself back in front of the controls. She tested to see how much she could maneuver the unit, which turned out to not be very much.

She maneuvered the arms of the mech so that the "elbows" of it pried the mouth of the monstrous Angel apart slightly. She used what space she could gain from that to increase the momentum of the hand holding the knife, hoping she could stab the glowing red pulsing "heart" of the monster to injure it enough to release them.

Although he would never admit it, Wally was very impressed. Numbah Eighty-Six showed more resolve and cunning than he did during a battle. It took just five good stabs before the red sphere gave out with a sickening crack.

After returning to base, Numbah Four couldn't get out of the E.V.A.N.G.E.L.I.O.N. Fast enough. He may have thought that Numbah Eighty-Six did come up with a good way out of a rather nasty pickle, but he still didn't like being cooped up with her that much. Unfortunately his day was about to go from bad to worse.

"Guys," Numbah Three-Sixty-Two began during the debriefing. "I know you aren't going to like this, but, frankly, those monsters have shown they can attack anywhere anytime. We need to be more centralized. Four, Five, and Eighty-Six, I need you to relocate yourselves to Sector V's clubhouse. You all officially live there now."

"Numbah Five thinks you must be kidding!" Numbah Five started. "What about Numbah Five's family? They'll miss me!"

"It'll just be until those monsters go away," the leader of Kids Next Door explained. "It's for everyone's safety. As soon as we find and defeat the source of the monsters you'll be more than free to go back to living with your family if you want."

That was right, there had to be some sort of a source for the monsters. If there had been only one or two, it could have been explained away as an odd fluke, but there had already been four, and not much time in between them either.

Someone had to be behind it.

The question was, who?

Father and the Delightful Children from down the Lane didn't seem likely, it's doubtful any of them would have monsters at their disposal, much less trained to attack.

The Boss didn't seem the type, he had no known interest in magic or monsters.

The Tolienator? That's a laugh.

Who else was there? Crazy Cat Lady? Hmmm... the realization popped into her head that it might be a new villain, one who had not shown themselves yet.

Numbah Eighty-Six was happy. She was excited about moving, unlike Numbah Five who dreaded it or Numbah Four who was indifferent. She was happy that she was going to soon have a whole new room to decorate.

She put all of her favorite posters over the walls. When Wally walked in to see if she needed anything at Numbah One's request, he wasn't sure what color paint was on the walls originally. She closed and locked the door when she unloaded her "secret" stuff. She hid them under her bed, knowing certain Kids Next Door Operatives would give her a hard time if they knew she had them. She smiled, knowing she was keeping her little secret of being a Rainbow Monkeys fan.

………

"I'm serious!" Wally said exasperatedly, his arms outstretched. "It's a conspiracy, at first we had the majority, now we're equal, next they'll out-number us! They already do in terms of pilots! You have to do something!"

"Numbah Four," Numbah One said calmly but forcefully. "There is no 'Cootie-ridden-Girl conspiracy. It makes sense that Numbah Eighty-Six come stay with us for a while, her home clubhouse is a ways away and it's good to minimize transportation costs. Numbah Five is one of our top fighters; Numbah Eighty-Six has connections high up- that's why they're E.V.A.N.G.E.L.I.O.N. pilots. If it'll make you feel better I'll recommend the next boy candidate for the next unit."

Numbah Four considered the offer. It wasn't what he wanted, he wanted Numbah One to acknowledge that he had a point, but that didn't seem likely to ever happen. Maybe Numbah One was in on the girl-conspiracy. He grimaced realizing that he didn't even want to entertain such a horrible idea. While he knew Numbah One wasn't taking him seriously, he knew that the offer Numbah One made was about all he would be able to get his leader to do without solid proof. Wally thanked Numbah One, and went off to see if he could get any evidence from Numbah Two. Numbah Two always seemed more sympathetic, well, when he was busy and just said "yeah" to everything.

……………………

Numbah Two was working on a new mech design in his room when Numbah Four barged in. Hoagie tried to retain his focus on the semantics he was drawing, but it was a rather futile effort.

"Numbah Two," Wally began. "Do you realize that, yesterday, there were more of us boys here than those girls. Today, we're even, I can only imagine what tomorrow or next week will bring!"

Numbah Two just looked at the young Australian confused. "What?"

"Today," Wally said almost too dramatically- putting an emphasis on the word 'girl.' "Yet another GIRL started living in our clubhouse. There are three boys and three girls here now!"

Hoagie put his head down on the desk and muttered something about some crazy people.

"This is getting serious Hoagie," Wally said. "I need to ask a favor of you. It's kind of big but really important."

Numbah Two tried to raise an eyebrow, without much apparent luck given as his eyebrows were completely concealed. "Explain."

"I need you to make the next unit you build to only accept a boy as a pilot," Wally said. "Two of the pilots are girls, and I'm the only boy-pilot, we need more representation!"

"There's not much I can do," Hoagie said honestly. "Besides, I don't think that having more girls on the team is necessarily a bad thing."

Wally raised an eyebrow, "Whose side are you on?"

Hoagie didn't get Wally sometimes. And this was on of those times. "You know I'm your friend, but I really think you're overreacting."

Wally's jaw protruded in a frown and he stormed out of the room. Hoagie rolled his eyes and went back to his work, he knew Wally would be fine the next day or so.

……………

"Those blasted kids and their blasted abominations of mechanical suits," Xanthanos cursed, holding his head as if he suffered a headache due to frustration. "It seems every time we send out an Angel they have more of those… things."

"They look like those robo-things from 'Power Rangers'," Luke added. "That was a good show, well, the first season was. It kind of went downhill after that…"

"What we need is an Angel that adapts to its enemy," Luvara said, talking over Luke's ramblings on the children's show he used to like. "In this case, the number of opponents the Angel needs to face seems to increase with each combat. I think I know of an Angel that might be effective against them."

"Oh?" inquired her husband, it wasn't that he was surprised his wife was smart, he knew she was, but he also knew she specialized in enchantment magic- a school that had next to nothing in common with summoning magic.

Luvara nodded and walked over to the table with the reference book of Angels, flipping through it page by page for a couple minutes, only pausing every now and again to brush a stray lock of hair away when it fell over her deep blue eyes.

Luke - eventually realized that no one else cared about who the best Power Ranger was- stopped talking. Noticing everyone was watching Luvara; he went over to her and looked over her shoulder, as she flipped page by page through the encyclopedia of Angels. Luke had gotten to look at the book a couple times before, but he still retained his insatiable-child-like curiosity about it and about the information in it.

There were pictures and descriptions of Angels that looked like almost everything in the tome. From giant cubes, spheres and other geometric shapes, to Angels that resembled animals, even an Angel or two that could very easily pass as humans.

"A-ha! I found it!" Luvara announced almost playfully, she was pleased with herself. "The Angel we need is 'the burning one'- Israfel."

"Kids Next Door's weapons don't like fire?" Luke asked, wondering if Luvara had a particular insight into such things. Thinking about it, he realized that if the units could do battle in water effectively; they were probably fire resistant too.

Luvara smiled condescendingly at the boy. "There is more to Israfel than what his name indicates. He is the Angel of resurrection and song. He is nearly impossible to defeat."

Luke smiled thinking that finally they had found the unbeatable Angel that would bring down the Kids Next Door.

A loud alarm jolted everyone in Sector V's clubhouse awake and alert. An Angel was attacking- Wally, Abby and Fanny ran to their E.V.A.N.G.E.L.I.O.N. Units and to the monster to defeat it.

They got there in record time. The angel was huge, vaguely humanoid. It resembled paper-doll-man with its head cut off. The jewel that needed to be broken the banish the monstrosity was located where the heart would be. It was colored a red and orange, lines of those colors zigzagging around each other, almost striped.

Numbah Eighty-Six smiled proudly she was going to prove herself this day. In a burst of youthful enthusiasm she charged forward in her E.V.A.N.G.E.L.I.O.N.

The energy knife the Angel in half. Half way across the country, Luke gasped when he saw what had transpired in the scrying pool they, Luvara, Xanthanos, his father and he watched the progress of the Angels in.

"Wow Wally," Numbah Eight-Six boasted, grinning broadly. "That was easy, you make it look much harder."

"F-Fanny!" Wally stammered, as he saw that the Angel wasn't dead. It wasn't even one any longer.

"Yes," Fanny said, as if she figured he suddenly star-struck to be talking to her.

"Behind you!" Numbah Five shouted.

Fanny turned her unit to see not one, but two Angels behind her. While her back was turned a gray and blue Angel identical to the original appeared.

"What the?" Numbah Eight-Six exclaimed, backing away from the Angels, due to being outnumbered. "Where'd that one come from!"

"You cut it in half and it became two," Numbah Four said. "I think we should get out of here before we make it more."

"You're kidding!" Numbah Eight-Six exclaimed. "I thought stuff like that only happened in movies!"

The Angels regained their composure and starting lurching forwards. While not completely recovered, they were still obviously formidable opponents. It was unnatural how they moved, so big and heavy, cracking whatever was beneath them just due to their sheer weight- yet their movements seemed effortless.

"Numbah Five thinks we should definitely run," Numbah Five said. "Otherwise, we'll just keep splitting them every time we hit them!"

"Numbah Five'll hold them off!" Numbah Five volunteered, this was the first time she'd been so talkative in a while. "Run!"

"No!" Numbah Four and Eight-Six said, in unison. "We're not leaving without you!"

"Hey guys," Numbah Eighty-Six said- something odd had caught her eye. She pointed the hand of her E.V.A.N.G.E.L.I.O.N. Unit up at something in the sky. "What's that?"

At first it looked like a jet-plane up high in the sky. As their eyes adjusted to the bright sun-light, they were able to see it was just a kid on a glider. As it approached, the crew recognized the familiar figure, it was Tommy, Numbah Two's uber-talented younger brother. Not just that, he appeared to be dragging a large bag of something with him, it looked like he was planning on dive bombing something.

"Hey," Numbah Four asked- not believing his own eyes. "Is that Tommy? Or am I seeing things?"

"Former Kids Next Door operative T," Tommy yelled loudly and proudly. "Commencing mission: Smoke Screen! Bombs Away!" With that he spilled the contents of the large bag, engulfing the two Angels in smoke.

Despite being exuberantly rescued- there wasn't a smile among their fellow operatives after they unloaded. It was a bleak situation Kids Next Door was in, they had a power enemy who was hurling harder and harder monsters at them.

"Numbah Five, Eighty-Six, let's meet in that meeting room in ten minutes," Numbah Four ordered. "We need to figure out how to beat those things fast."

The two girls nodded. Numbah Five went off to talk to Numbah One, she didn't feel like dealing with Numbah Three or Numbah Two today. Numbah Eighty-Six walked off, to try to relax during her break.

"Hey," Numbah Three-Sixty-Two said to Numbah Eighty-Six, smiling weakly. "How's it going?"

"How do you think it's going!" Numbah Eighty-Six rebuked her superior. Numbah Three-Sixty-Two's half-smile vanished, she looked at the other girl expectingly. The red-haired girl stormed off- obviously angry.

"Thanks," Numbah Four was saying to Numbah Five as Numbah Eighty-Six opened the door and entered. She did realize she was late, but she had figured a couple minutes wouldn't be the end of the world. She wasn't surprised they started without her- after all she was the one who had just goofed up.

"About time," Numbah Five said jokingly. "Numbah Four's got a good plan."

"In order to make sure we don't spawn anymore monsters," Numbah Four said, proud of this plan he devised. "Two of us should, in unison, attack the monsters and only attack that red-orb thingie, that seems to kill them. Last time going for the body was, I think, what caused the failure."

The word 'failure' echoed in Numbah Eight-Six's head. She hated it. But it was there, echoing in the recesses of her mind, she tried to fight it off, when Numbah Five playfully tapped her with a rolled up paper and reprimanded her for not paying attention.

"Anyway," Numbah Four continued. "We need to fight in synchronization. We should start working on it today."

Numbah Eighty-Six felt dread in her gut. "We? You and Numbah Five? Or me and Numbah Five?"

"You and me," Numbah Four clarified. "Numbah Five isn't ready."

"Sorry," Numbah Five said sheepishly, smiling a nervous smile.

Numbah Eighty-Six spent the next five hours synchronizing attack patterns with Numbah Four. The training ended when she threatened to beat him senseless.


End file.
